kuukuuharajukufandomcom-20200213-history
Caught in the Web
General information= Caught in the Web is episode 8b of season 2 of Kuu Kuu Harajuku. Summary The members of HJ5 find themselves as digital avatars and caught in the web as they visit various sites. They must reunite and find a way out with the help of Sparkski. Characters Main *G *Love *Angel *Music *Baby *Rudie Major * Sparkski * Chewie Minor * Moods Meow (mentioned) Plot Quotes G: So here's the deal, Music: No no, let me guess. Love created a thingamabob, Rudie did something and boom, here we are. Computer Monitoring Program: Warning, core temperature at 125 degrees. Music: And there's megadanger that's going to have to make us escape, like now. Love: If you create an exponential artificial intelligence enhanced antivirus, you'd better make sure you know how to shut it down, in case you accidentally get uploaded into your internet network. Music: Duh, that's just Mad Scientist 101. Trivia * This is the second time HJ5 become digital avatars, the first being "Game Over". |-| Gallery= Screenshots LoveWSupgrading.png|Love upgrading the HJ5 official website. L_ImmersiveExperience02.png|Love is upgrading the website with 7D technology. RudieWhatIs7D.png|Rudie wondering what 7D is. L_TwiceAsGood.png|It’s twice as good as 3D, L_PlusOne.png|plus one. RudieStillConfused.png|Rudie is still confused. LoveExplaining7D.png|Love explaining how fun 7D is. BabyGameFreeze.png|Baby’s game is laglocked. MusicGamepad02.png|Music playing on her gamepad. MusicGamepad06.png|Music’s game is also laglocked. MusicGamepad09.png|Music realises Angel is on an internet shopping spree. AngelMustShop.png|Angel’s shopping spree halted by internet lag. GvideoBlogging.png|G videoblogging. GfailureToUpload.png|G’s videoblog won’t upload. LhearsVoices.png|Love hears four voices talking at her. AGMBseekingBWsolution.png|They all showed up looking for more bandwidth allocation. LlogoffCITW.png|To get our bandwidth back, one of you will have to disconnect from the internet. NotMeNotMe.png|All of the girls refusing to disconnect. RudieReboot.png|Rudie’s solution to the bandwidth problem, reset the system. LoveRudieDontPlugPull.png|Rudie, don’t reset the system! PinkGlowNotGood.png|Bright lights in an experimental science lab, never a good sign! PinkVortex01.png|Neither is a swirling pink vortex that just made HJ5 disappear. RudieDmistake04.png|Rudie wondering where HJ5 disappeared to. LGarriveWebsite.png|Love and G arrive at the HJ5 website. HJ5website.png|The HJ5 website seen from inside the internet. LoveEHwebsite.png|Love is excited to be inside her own website. GwhereOthers.png|G is wondering where the other three members of HJ5 are. GnervousCITW.png|G is nervous about jumping into fast moving internet traffic. SparkskiInternetSurfboard.png|Sparkski brought an internet surfboard for G and Love to use. GhugsSparkski.png|G hugging Sparkski. LSGsurfboardingTrio.png|Internet surfboarding. ChewieAnnoyed.png|Chewie annoyed with Rudie. MusicThrowingWatermelons.png|Music and her throwing watermelons. SparkskiWhyThrowWM.png|Sparkski doesn’t understand why Music is making a mess with the watermelons. MusicSummation.png|Love created a thingamabob, Rudie did something and here we are. CoreTemperatureWarning.png|And now the computer is overheating, bringing factors three and four, imminent danger and the need to escape quickly. MGdigitized.png| BabyGame02CITW.png|Baby playing her maze game. RainbowShare.png|Baby has portable mini rainbows. BabyHugsSparkski.png|Baby hugging Sparkski. BabyWantsToHugDS.png|Baby wants to hug the Delete Squad. DSnotForHugging.png|These programs won’t appreciate a good huggling. SnoHuggsForThem.png|Sparkski telling Baby not to hug the Delete Squad. LoveQuestionRudieCITW.png|Love appearing on the computer screen Rudie is watching. RudieShockedSeeLoveCITW.png|Rudie is extremely surprised to see Love on the screen! MusicKnowsCITW.png|Music knows Rudie was watching cat videos instead of looking for them. LMcmpSettings.png|Love and Music arrive at the computer settings node. AngelInternetShoppingCITW.png|Angel Internet shopping. AngelWavingSparkski.png|Angel waving at Sparkski. AngelFlyingKickCITW.png|Angel flying kick. LMkeyboardCITW.png|Love and Music on the keyboard. LoveNoReachCITW.png|Love can’t reach the third key. MusicIdeaCITW.png|Music has an idea how to reach the third key, MusicWatermelonKeyThrow.png|throw a watermelon at it. RudieSCconfusion.png|Rudie trying to figure out which one is scarlet and which one is cranberry. HJ5AreBackCITW.png|HJ5 are back in the physical world. MusicVCfChewie.png|Music knows Chewie helped get them back. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2